Dreams come true
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: Nami and Luffy enters a weird mystery land, filled with fluffy clouds, soft bunnies and sweet dreams. Happy birthday, Inferno54!


**Yoo! Happy birthday Inferno, even though I'm too late :P I hope you like it! I**

**1: This is FLUFFY.**  
><strong>2: I have done my best on it! And mostly because you deserve it and because you are a great friend of mine :) Without you, would have been a bit more boring for me :P<strong>  
><strong>3: If you don't like it, it must mean you don't like the 8 year old Yasaonna because I have made this story when I was 8 and rewritten it in this story :P<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

><p><em>I never had a dream come true…<br>Until the day I met you…_

* * *

><p>Nami woke up. She sat up with confusion and she was really tired. She rubbed her eye, rubbing the sleepiness out of it. She felt something weird and indescribable. She went out of her bed slowly and she put her slippers on. She looked at Robin, but her best friend was just asleep. Nami walked out of the bedroom and she closed the door softly behind her. The orange haired girl looked around. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but it irritated her immensely. She walked downstairs and looked around again. She shrugged her shoulders and she stretched once, smiling in content when a muscle snapped in a good way. The navigator walked further on the deck. She did notice the kitchen light being on and she walked to the said kitchen.<p>

She opened the kitchen door and she took a curious peek. Would Sanji prepare something, or was Zoro going to grab some sake. Nami smiled when she saw who it was. Her captain - raiding the fridge. Two years later and he didn't change a thing. Although, something did change. He managed to open the fridge…

Nami walked towards him and she reached her hand to him, wanting to put her hand on his shoulder. Something in Luffy's head told him someone or something was approaching him. His Haki most likely told him. Luffy turned fast, grabbed her wrist and glared. Nami startled a bit and she tried to get her hand back. Luffy's glare disappeared just as fast as it appeared. His glare got turned into a smile.

"Nami.", He said, trying to say he wouldn't hurt her.

Nami sighed relieved. "Luffy…", she retorted at the same tone as him. Soft and sweet, causing tooth decay. "I'm so proud of you…"

Luffy blinked in confusion, letting his meat go but not her hand. "Proud?"

"Yeah…", Nami said with a sweet smile, causing tooth decay and diabetes. 

**BONK!**

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU USE HAKI AGAINST THE FRIDGE!", She yelled extremely mad. Luffy pouted and rubbed his head. He looked at Nami and held his finger before his mouth "Don't shush me!", she said.

"Nami! The others are sleeping! What if- YOU HAVE AWESOME SLIPPERS!", he yelled, pointing at her fluffy and fuzzy slippers.

**BONK!**

"BE QUIET!", she whispered loud.

Luffy pouted and rubbed the bump above his bump. "Mean.", he whined.

Nami looked at the fridge and at the damage. It looked really bad… It might take Franky a day to repair it again… "Moron..." she whispered. Luffy stood up and he grabbed some meat. He walked away and Nami followed behind him with a frown. She put the lights off and bumped against Luffy. Nami frowned mad and rubbed her nose. She looked at the thing Luffy was looking at and she gasped.

They both looked at a cloud soaring just above their deck. They both frowned confused and they walked towards it. So this was what Nami felt… Well, everything connected with weather automatically connected with Nami.

Nami looked at it. She never thought to see a cloud this close again… Luffy looked with curiosity while eating his meat. Nami reached to it and her hand went through the cloud. Nami looked with confusion. Luffy looked at Nami and he saw her eyes growing with fear. "Nami?", he asked.

"I'm stuck."

"…"

"…"

"What?",  
><strong><br>**"I'M STUCK! My hand won't come out of the cloud!", yelled Nami afraid. Luffy let his meat drop and he grabbed Nami's legs, trying to pull her out, with no effort. The cloud slowly rose and Nami went up with the cloud all of the sudden. Luffy didn't let go of her so he also rose. Luffy shot his hand to the railing, but the meat gravy on his fingers made him slip. Nami's slippers slid of and Luffy's sandals accompaniment them on the deck. Both rose slowly to the sky.

"Wow, we are high up!"

"Luffy! You are not helping!" said Nami mad. Luffy frowned and he looked at Nami now. Luffy frowned confused when Nami's arm disappeared more into the cloud.

"Nami, your arm!" he said. Nami frowned and looked up, seeing her arm got sucked into the cloud. Nami had to be honest, it felt soft.

"No, no… What is happening! Am I getting kidnapped by a cloud!", she asked. Luffy frowned and looked down again. He was not going to let her go! He was going to protect her like he always did.

Sunny really turned small and the ocean turned big. The ocean really was big… He never thought about it much when he sat on the figure head… Luffy looked up and gasped as soon as Nami's feet got sucked into the cloud, all along with Luffy's hand. Luffy pinched his eyes closed and he held his breath in. Luffy soon opened his eyes again. His eyes widened when he looked at a huge fluffy, fuzzy, Nami's slipper looking world. Everything was made out of clouds and everything looked extremely soft.

Luffy brushed his hands over the cloud like floor and it felt soft. This was way softer than the Sky Island's clouds. All the clouds had different colours; the clouds looked like they were meeting a sunset. Luffy looked at Nami and Nami looked around in confusion and admiration.

"Where are we…?", asked Nami.

"You are the navigator! You should know!", said Luffy.

"Idiot!", snapped Nami "There's no way in hell I can know where we are!"

Luffy frowned and he stood up, letting the clouds fluff in-between his toes. Luffy chuckled softly. He looked around and he held his hands on his waist. "We are on fluffy-cloud-mystery Island!", he said. Nami slapped into air in refusing and depression, murmuring 'No, we aren't.'.

Luffy ran around and looked around. He looked behind every cloud and through every cloud, hoping he would find something amazing.

"Luffy, I don't think you can find someth-"

"I found a bunny.", said Luffy with the same face he had when Enell's first attack didn't work. He had the bunny tilted on its ears.

"Hello.", said the bunny. A relative normal looking fuzzy white bunny talked… Nami looked with a dead panned expression. _'Seriously… What is happening here?'_

"I am going to explain some things.", said the bunny, scratching its ear.

Nami smiled in relief and Luffy looked confused at her. "Are you going to explain how we can get away from here?", she asked.

"Nope, I am going to explain how you can survive for you _can't_get away here.", he said, emphasising 'can't'. Nami's chin fell on the cloudy ground and Luffy tilted his head.

"We are stuck?", asked Nami. The bunny nodded. This was horrible! Leave alone the fact Nami talked with a talking rabbit, she also was stuck on…-

"How did you call this place?", asked Nami

"Fluffy-cloud-mystery Island.", answered Luffy dead panned and picking his nose.

-FUCKING FLUFFY-CLOUD-MYSTERY-ISLAND! And it was a horrible name… The bunny looked at Nami and he turned his whole body in one jump. He jumped away. With every jump he made, fluffy clouds went up a bit and it went down slowly.

"Wait! Bunny!", yelled Nami. Luffy looked at the direction the bunny went to. Luffy stood up and ran after it yelling "Stay here! I want to know what you taste like!",

"I TASTE LIKE SPROUTS!", yelled the bunny in the distance. Nami's face turned disgusted. She was too tired for this… She stood up and ran after Luffy, who was after the bunny. Nami tried to run faster but it didn't work for Luffy turned smaller. Nami frowned, looked around and she blinked confused when she saw something in the distance.

"STAY HERE!", yelled Luffy mad. He would have used his Haki if it wasn't just a helpless bunny. Luffy ran further and frowned. The clouds here turned thicker, so he couldn't see the bunny too well…

Luffy almost caught up with the bunny but the bunny was still quicker. Luffy clicked his tongue in irritation. He stopped with running and grinned slowly. His legs turned pink and steam came from his said pink legs. Luffy sprinted forwards and caught the bunny. The bunny yelped in shock and Luffy chuckled softly. The bunny tried to get away and he screamed for help.

"Don't worry, bunny! I won't do a thing to you!", Luffy said with a grin and closed eyes.

"DON'T LIE! YOU ARE DROOLING ON ME!", yelled the bunny. Luffy only chuckled and said nothing.

The bunny almost cried but Luffy patted his head. "Don't worry! I won't eat talking animals. Some other talking animal had forbidden me that." The white fluffy animal looked at Luffy and blinked a few times in disbelieve. "And a little question... Where are we?"

The bunny blinked again. He moved his nose, causing his little whiskers to move too. "We are in a world above your world. And I don't mean the sky."

Luffy pouted and looked at the bunny with half lidded eyes. "I don't understand what you just said…"

"Yeah… I already thought you wouldn't…This is an imaginary land… You can imagine here everything you want… But you can only imagine it when your will is huge. Some people can, some people can't."

"I don't get it… But I get it…"

"You really are dumb, aren't you?"

"Shut up…", murmured Luffy "But why did Nami and I come here?" he asked. The bunny chuckled softly and Luffy looked with narrowed eyes, finding it weird a bunny could chuckle…

"It actually was the planning only the girl, Nami, came here, but you just came with her. That's even better because the will of two people is even better!"

"Why do we even have to imagine stuff?", asked Luffy. "I wanna go back and eat meat…"

"Just wait and you will find out."

"Why? I want to see Nami! Where is she!"

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Nami frowned and looked at the female. She was wearing a butlers outfit and she wore bunny ears; her real ears or not, Nami didn't think too much of it. The female turned around and smiled, looking at Nami. She walked to her and grabbed her hand with a shining smile, equal to the sun. Nami frowned again. This all must be a dream…

"Welcome. There's a world you've dreamed of and if you'll allow let me escort you there."

"Excuse me?", asked Nami confused. She felt like Luffy for a split second.

The female smile turned broader "Think about what you want and you can fulfil it! Just say it!", she said cheerful.

Nami cocked an eyebrow and her mouth parted. "I… I just want to see Luffy…"

Before Nami said something again, a pink flash appeared on her pink, going somewhere to the distance. Nami frowned confused and she turned to look back, but the female was gone. Nami looked at her pink again and she ran away to where the pink thread was leading her. She ran and ran on the clouds. The thread turned smaller and smaller and it became brighter. She smiled when she saw something red running towards her.

"Luffy! There you are!", Nami yelled. Luffy laughed back and stood still just in front of her.

"Awesome! Just when I said I wanted to see you again, I found you!"

"Yeah! Same with me!", she said with a smile. She frowned confused when she saw a male with bunny ears and butler suit standing behind Luffy and Luffy frowned confused when he saw a female with bunny ears and a butler suit.

"There's a funny looking guy standing behind you…", Luffy whispered.

Nami narrowed her eyes "Same for you…", she said. Both turned and looked at the male and female. The male and female merrily smiled with crossed arms.

"Welcome. Like I said, I will tell you how you can get away from here. There is one thing you two have to do… Let us show the most sweetest thing you can think of and we let you go.", the male explained.

"How did we come here?", Nami asked with a frown.

The female smiled sadly "We live from happiness from different people around the world. If there isn't any happiness we will die… We have followed the Mugiwara's for a while now and we found out you are extremely happy… Especially when you two are around each other. All we wish is for you two to imagine something which will make you extremely happy, and once that happens, we will life for a few years more."

Nami and Luffy listened with parted lips. They looked at each other and nodded with a smile. "We shall see what we can do!", Nami said

"Yosh!", Luffy agreed with his hands in the air.

The male and female smiled happily "Thank you so much! We hope you two can work together and make some great things!"

"Leave that to us!", Luffy cheered.

Nami nodded and looked around. "So, how does this work?" Nami asked

The male smiled "It's easy. Just grab a plum of cloud and form something out of it."

Luffy went on his knees and grabbed a handful cloud. He formed something round and thin "And now?"

"Think what colour it has and what the meaning is of it.", the female said. Luffy looked at it and frowned. "You have to hurry though before the cloud in your hand disappears.

Luffy nodded and thought about the colour, what it is and what you could do with it. He smiled broadly when he, all of the sudden, had a golden blinking coin in his hand. Nami squealed and her eyes turned into belly signs after seeing it.

Nami also went on her knees and she grabbed a handful cloud and she formed more round thin forms. She thought about money and it all turned into gold coins. She screamed in happiness and the male and female smiled widely. She was really easy to get happy!

Luffy grinned and turned to Nami with a ring and a huge diamond on it. "Look what I made!", he said. Nami screamed even more and she grabbed it, putting it on her finger. She drooled and Luffy laughed. Nami now made something huge and Luffy was looking with curiosity. She turned to look at him and grinned. Luffy drooled and attacked the huge piece of meat.

Nami smiled and formed something again. Luffy stood next to her and made something too. The male and female bunnies were looking at them. It took 30 minutes and Luffy and Nami were tired as fuck, but they have finished it. They both thought about it and some moments. They smiled softly when it appeared on the clouds.

Going Merry.

The outside was well made, but the inside was just hollow, but they didn't mind. Luffy and Nami climbed on board. Luffy went to Merry's head and he sat down. Nami walked to the railing next to him and she looked with a smile, thinking about the old moments. The first real ship Nami and Luffy travelled on…

Luffy grinned and jumped from Merry. He landed on the clouds, making some float and he walked further and went on his knees. He tried to make something again and smiled, humming to himself. Nami now went from Merry and looked what he was making. He made something round and gave it to Nami. She smiled when the little round formed into a mikan. Nami smiled and peeled it open, eating it and enjoying the taste. It was funny; clouds tasted the same as real mikans.

The male and female smiled to their selves. How could a few small objects, except for Merry, make them this happy?

Nami smiled and made something too. Luffy now looked at what she was making. She thought and she smiled together with Luffy when she had a little fluffy stuffed dog. Luffy hugged it and Nami laughed merrily.

"Nami! Let's make a house!" Luffy said in glee.

Nami frowned confused and her lips parted. "Why?"

"I always thought it would be funny living in the same house! We could make it now!"

"E..Eh? Yeah, sure…", Nami murmured, following him.

Luffy pointed at some places how big he wanted it and Nami smiled and helped him. She made one side of the 'wall' but her thoughts were elsewhere. He always wanted to life in a house with her… Nami looked at him and smiled when he was smiling. She didn't matter if this was real or a dream, she was happy enough he was with her. It took them an hour. Luffy yawned slightly and Nami joined him in the yawn. Luffy imagined it and Nami smiled looking at him still. A whole house appeared and Nami's lips parted. Luffy grinned and ran to the door. He opened it and looked around

"Just like I imagined it!", he said. Nami rolled her eyes 'Pun intended or not?' Nami entered the house and smiled to herself. It was little and cosy… She looked around. Luffy smiled and sat down on the ground. Nami looked and noticed he was looking at a little toy… A doll…

Nami cocked an eyebrow. She didn't get it… Nami looked around more and she now saw a play train. Nami walked to it and grabbed it. She looked at it with a slight smile. It looked cute and boyish. Nami looked at Luffy and Luffy went upstairs. Nami frowned and just walked behind him. She looked into the rooms and she even turned more confused. One room had two beds and a lot of toys! She walked to a different room which was quiet big. It had 7 beds for Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Brook and Jimbe. She also saw another room with one bed, probably for Robin. She went to the last room. It had one huge bed for two persons and it was covered in gold. It was just a normal regular house, without the golden bed, but next to that, it was cosy and small.

"Luffy… Why a house like this?", asked Nami curious. She looked into the children's room. The pieces finally got connected in her head.

"It remembers me of the time with Ace and Sabo." He said, looking at the ceiling. Nami looked at him noticing she never had heard of that name before. "Just cosy and small. I would hate a big house… Boring and quiet… Bleech…"

Nami smiled to herself. She could comply with that… She would hate it too… She already thought Sunny was too big, but she could life with that…

Nami and Luffy looked behind them when they heard someone. It was the female bunny who looked with a smile. "We have received enough happiness… We can life more years now." She said with a smile. "You can take one item with you before we send you back."

Nami and Luffy nodded with a smile. Nami walked around in the house but she couldn't find something interesting. She thought about the bed but it was too big… She went downstairs and smiled when she had found her item to bring with her.

Luffy also still looked around and sighed. He could take Merry… No, too big… The bed? Too big… Luffy sighed and thought. He looked and also found his awesome item to bring with him. They both walked outside and smiled to each other after they have seen their items. The male and female smiled and they made two chairs made out of clouds. They had to sit on the chairs.

"Thank you very much for the help.", The male said

"I still want to eat you…", Luffy said while drooling

The male trembled but the two females got mad yelling: "NO YOU DON'T!"

"If you need some more people for your happiness, the crew is still full with people.", Nami said with a smile "They won't mind. But don't pick Sanji-kun and Zoro."

"We won't.", laughed the female "I know enough about them! But I think we will."

Both bowed and Nami and Luffy smiled. "Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome!", Captain and Navigator both smiled. Their chairs moved and they slightly gasped. The chairs slowly went down and they now went through the clouds going more down. Nami and Luffy looked with wide eyes. The sight was amazing. The stars in the sky and the sea looked amazing; it was breathtaking. They both smiled and they lowered even more. They landed on the deck and looked at each other and the item they had picked. Nami grinned softy to herself and Luffy shivered in angst.

"W… What?"

Nami grinned and showed the ring on her finger. Luffy laughed loudly. She still had the ring with the huge diamond.

Luffy now yawned and Nami smiled. It was quite late and they both were tired.

"Do you think… If this was a dream… This was the best dream you have ever got?", asked Nami curiously. Luffy smiled and nodded "And why?"

"Because I dreamt about you!"

Nami blushed with wide eyes but she shook it off. Luffy grinned, not understanding why she got red but he thought it was a funny feature. "I… I am going to bed…", she said "I will see you tomorrow."

"Yosh! See you tomorrow!"

Both headed of to bed. Nami put her item on her nightstand and Luffy put his item under his bed. They were curious if it still was on the same place or if it was a dream and it doesn't even exist. They both lied down on their beds and they fell asleep after some time.

* * *

><p>"Cute doll."<p>

Nami woke up and she blinked her eyes a few times. She sat up straight and looked at Robin who had a doll in her hand. It was the doll from yesterday! The orange haired navigator smiled and rubbed her eye. The doll with blond hair, blue dress and blue eyes… So it wasn't a dream… Robin looked up in confusion after seeing Nami's ring

"Where did you get that one from!", she asked curious.

Nami looked at the ring and she laughed slightly. "I got this from Luffy!", she said in glee.

Robin looked with slightly wide eyes. "H… Has he asked you to marry him?"

Nami blushed again and just when she wanted to say something Luffy came into the room with the toy train. Robin and Nami looked at him in shock and surprise. Robin saw the train and she put her hand on her mouth with a slight gasp.

"The doll… Train… Ring… Nami… Are you pregnant?"

"NO!", yelled Nami in shock and with a red face. Luffy looked confused and scratched his head. "Nami! I still have it!"

Nami looked at her captain and at the train in his hands. She smiled and patted on her bed. He walked to her and sat down on her bed with a smile. She grabbed her doll and laid it next to each other. Robin frowned confused, and she is almost never confused.

"Guys! Look at the sky! No cloud to see!", They heard from the deck coming from the sharpshooter. Robin smiled and decided to take a look and both Luffy and Nami looked at each other. They went outside and looked at the sky. The whole sky was a beautiful blue and there was no fluffy cloud to see. Every crewmember looked up into the sky and smiled, enjoying a rare quiet beautiful day like this one.

Nami and Luffy both yawned on the same time and they rubbed their eyes.

Sanji and Zoro looked into their direction and Nami frowned confused when their eyes trailed to her finger. She looked and blinked. She looked back to Sanji and Zoro and Zoro just smiled but Sanji was growing extremely mad.

"LUFFY! YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID I HEAR FROM ROBIN-CHWAN!"

Luffy grinned, glad he was having some morning exercise! Nami just facepalmed and looked into the sky again, ignoring the fighting guys on the deck. She smiled when she saw a little fluffy cloud in the sky.

A fluffy cloud what made everything begin…

* * *

><p><strong>That was the story! I thought it wouldn't fit if they kissed so I didn't add that :s That's a bit OOC I think…<strong>


End file.
